


Home.

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers starts visiting Peggy's granddaughter Sam Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Post "The Avengers". No Beta-Reader (because of time issues). Translated into English.

When Steve visited Sam Carter for the first time he never thought that in the end this could be much more.  
  
First all those visited had only one meaning: Finding out more about Peggy Carter. How she kept living after his plane crash. He was glad that Peggy told her granddaughter so much of her life with him. After all he didn't know what things belong to the category "top-secret". But she just did it.  
  
He was glad that she enjoyed her life so much; that she found her true love in the end; that she died peaceful on a Tuesday in springtime. (Both Steve and Peggy loved the spring.)  
  
After Steve found out all the important things he wanted to know Sam asked him to come over every time he needed somebody to talk to. He was relieved that she suggested this. He just enjoyed the time he spend with either Sam or her husband Jack. They both gave him something that he missed so much since his awakening: Home. A place that reminded him of all the things he missed so much.


End file.
